Reencuentro
by x-TurquoiseMoon-x
Summary: Murasakibara tiene un par de entradas a un parque de diversiones y no sabe con quién ir. Pronto se encuentra con alguien de su anterior escuela. MuraAka. Yaoi. Lemon.


_Bien, este es mi primer fic,fanfic,fanfiction o como quieran decirle, de Kuroko no Basket_

_Si, me gusta mucho esta serie, y mi pareja favorita es la que escribí aquí , y tenía la esperanza de que hubiese algunas historias, pero bueno como veo que no es así quise escribir este. Tuve muchas vagas ideas y por fin me convencí con este, así que espero que lo disfruten_

_**Pareja: MuraAka (Murasakibara x Akashi)**  
_

_**Serie: Kuroko no Basuke**_

_**Advertencia: Yaoi y Lemon**_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Estaban Murasakibara y Himuro en una plaza un día sábado con un sol radiante y unas cuantas nubes. Estaban disfrutando de un helado, hasta que uno de ellos habló.

-Nee Muro-chin ~, tengo unas par de entradas a un parque de diversiones desde hace tiempo, y hoy es el ultimo día del parque en la ciudad, querrías venir conmigo?

-Me gustaría Atsushi, pero en la tarde tengo cosas que hacer

El de rizos morados se entristeció un poco-y no puedes hacerlas después?

-No, si fuese así, si iria contigo

-Hmp..

-Vamos no te pongas así, alguien querrá ir contigo

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Unos minutos después Himuro ya se había retirado y solo estaba Murasakibara caminando sin algún rumbo específico, viendo sus entradas

-Hmm... quién podría venir?-Pensaba mientras miraba hacia las tiendas, los autos pasar, y muchas otras cosas sin tanta importancia. Fue entonces cuando de repente divisa algo que le llama la atención. Alguien de cabellos rojos caminando entre una multitud cruzando una calle a unos metros de él-Ehh...ese..-Murasakibara quedo un rato estático y luego rápidamente decidió ir a verificar si era quien pensaba.  
Iba acercándose cada vez más hasta que logró verlo con claridad.

-Aka-chin!

El nombrado al cruzar la calle se detuvo, y miro hacia los lados, para luego ver al chico de gran estatura acercarse corriendo

-Eh.. Atsushi?-el chico de ojos bicolor se quedo algo perplejo ya que no se esperaba encontrarse con él

-Cómo estas Aka-chin! tanto tiempo sin verte- dijo acariciando los cabellos del chico mas bajo

-N-no hagas eso..-dijo quitando la enorme mano de su cabeza

-Hehe perdón-dijo rascándose sus morados cabellos

Akashi se quedó un rato mirándolo y luego le dijo-Quieres preguntarme algo?

-Sii ! impresionante Aka-chin, siempre adivinas lo que voy a decir.

-Y, que es?

-Ehm... pues, tengo dos entradas a un parque no muy lejos de aquí, tu quisieras venir conmigo? o al menos puedes?

El chico quedo pensativo y luego respondió-Bueno, hoy tengo el día libre así que podría, pero... tu no siempre vas con un chico de pelo negro a todas partes?

-Mm.. si, pero él está ocupado

-Ya veo..

Murasakibara notó que se veía más serio que antes, acaso le molestaba Himuro? No pensaba que tuviese algún motivo en absoluto

-P-pero yo realmente quisiera ir con Aka-chin! Ya que no nos vemos tanto como antes, no te gustaría venir y divertirnos?

-Divertirnos?-dijo algo sorprendido, sintió que quería estar con él esa tarde, era una oportunidad que podría no repetirse. Luego tuvo la corazonada de algo bueno iba a pasar. Sonrió un poco y dijo-.. esta bien, iré

-En serio!?-era evidente que se veía muy feliz por escuchar eso de su ex-capitán

-Si-dijo sonriendo, viéndose de una manera muy adorable

Atsushi hizo unos movimientos que expresaban su alegría, y luego caminaron rumbo al parque

-Eeh ~ Aka-chin aún mantiene ese lado tierno que tanto me gusta-pensaba Murasakibara mientras caminaba junto a Seijuro

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Habían por fin llegado al parque de diversiones, y al entrar, el chico alto comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados, y todos los juegos, diciendo "Aka-chin, vayamos a este juego" "A este otro" "Mira ese" "Quiero ir al de allá". A Akashi lo movía de aquí para allá, sin saber cual elegir, aunque el menor podría fácilmente ordenarle que lo soltara y se decidiese por uno, pero no lo hacía.

-Atsushi sigue siendo el mismo niño de siempre - pensaba el chico de ojos bicolor mientras veía al de pelo largo sonriente a su lado, y Akashi al verlo no pudo evitar ruborizarse un poco, comenzaba a sentir lo mismo que cuando estaban en Teikou, y trató de reprimirlo.

Estuvieron esa tarde subiéndose a todos los juegos, inclusive uno de terror donde Murasakibara palideció al salir del lugar, y después se quejaba de que Akashi ni se inmutaba. Entonces había empezado a oscurecerse

-Atsushi, debo ir al baño. Esperame aquí

-Esta bien ~

Al entrar al baño no tan cuidado, se lavó la cara, para luego verse al espejo por un buen rato

-Él tiene a Himuro, no debo imaginarme cosas, no debo volver a...

Volvió a lavarse la cara para despejar su mente. Luego de secarse salió, y vio a Murasakibara en un minijuego

-Sii gané ~ -dijo alegre tomando un peluche como premio, que parecía ser el más grande

-Atsushi, que haces?-dijo acercándose

-Toma ~-dijo entregándole el enorme peluche, parecido a un gato con forma de oso

-..Q-que es esto?-dijo algo perplejo

-Un regalo para Aka-chin! Para que me recuerdes!-dijo risueño Atsushi

-...Para...mi..?..-el chico de ojos bicolor no pudo evitar sonrojarse y tapó su cara en el enorme peluche

-...Aka-chin?

-...G-gracias...-dijo con una voz casi imperceptible

-Hehe no importa, pero..estas bien?

-S-si, muy bien

Atsushi notó que ya estaba anocheciendo

-Tal vez deberíamos irnos

Entonces sintió que Akashi lo tomó del brazo- v-vamos a tu casa

Murasakibara no pudo evitar sonrojarse también al ver mejor el rostro de el pelirojo. Sus mejillas se veían casi del color de su pelo, y el mayor sólo hizo un movimiento afirmativo con su cabeza.

Rumbo a la casa, había un silencio algo incómodo, y Akashi no soltaba su brazo

-Eh..Aka-chin.. me estas apretando un poco fuerte..-dijo y aún así no parecía como si le hubiese llegado el mensaje, pero luego sintió que la mano se había retirado de la piel, ahora un poco roja debido al apretón.

-Lo siento...-susurró casi, y con el peluche aún cerca de su cara como queriendo taparla

-Aka-chin.. quítate el peluche de tu cara

-..Porqué debería hacerlo?

-Porque quiero verte

Akashi sintió un pequeño acelerón en sus latidos, e hizo lo que el mayor le pedía, recibiendo a cambio una linda sonrisa que no ayudaba en nada a la velocidad de sus latidos, ya que iban acelerándose de a poco.

Una vez que llegaron, fueron a la habitación del chico de rizos morados. El pelirrojo dejo el peluche en un mueble cercano, y cuando vio que Atsushi se distrajo un poco, lo llevó a la cama y se colocó encima de él

-A-Aka-chin!? Que crees que haces?

-Atsushi, no puedo resistirlo más..-dicho esto comenzó a deslizar sus manos en el dorso del mayor llegando a levantar un poco la polera que llevaba puesta

-O-oye pero de que estas hablando?-dijo ruborizándose

-Dime... qué soy para ti?-dijo recostándolo un poco más

-Eh? Pues alguien a quien admiro y...

-No me refiero a eso-dijo interrumpiéndole

-E-entonces que?

Hubo un breve silencio y luego Akashi comenzó a acercarse al rostro de Atsushi, que cada vez se ponía mas rojo, pero no podía hacer nada ya que lo tenía inmovilizado, y cerró fuertemente sus ojos. Entonces sintió que sus labios se habían eso el mayor abre sus ojos y ve a muy pocos centímetros los ojos de Seijuro

-Atsushi..me gustas...

Murasakibara quedó estupefacto, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, "desde cuando?" "por que ahora?" "por que yo?" pensaba.  
Fue entonces cuando el chico volvió a besarle pero más apasionadamente, y esta vez, correspondió a su beso, tomándolo por la espalda con un brazo, y con el otro en su cabeza, acariciando sus suaves cabellos.

-..Aka-chin.. y-yo creo que también siento algo por ti.. de la manera en que tu la sientes..-Lo abrazó de modo que quedó la cabeza del chico en su pecho. Éste iba a forzar que se separaran ya que no le dejaba respirar, hasta que escuchó claramente unos latidos rápidos y profundos, provocando que se avergonzara.

-A-Atsushi.. -dijo algo nervioso ahora si tratando de librarse de sus enormes brazos, y el nombrado lo tomó dejándolo bajo é estaba haciendo? Akashi comenzó a reaccionar, recordando a alguien.

-O-oye, espera.. que hay del otro chico?

-C-cual?

-..Himuro..Tatsuya... él.. no es tu novio?

-Q-qué? Él es solo mi amigo, yo solo tengo ojos para ti, Aka-chin

Akashi completamente avergonzado tapó su rostro, era uno de los pocos cálculos que le habían fallado, había jurado de que tenían alguna relación de tipo amorosa. Pero luego sintió la boca del mayor junto la suya, entonces le retiró la mano de sus ojos para que lo viese, eran unos ojos púrpura, penetrantes y vivos, que pedían más. Fue cuando los dos empezaron a dejarse llevar por completo, besándose y deslizando sus pervertidas manos para quitar la molesta ropa que tenían encima,y después ya quedaban sólo con boxers, jadeando por oxígeno. Murasakibara quería más, pero se sentía inseguro, y el pelirrojo al percatarse, le hizo un movimiento para que continuara.  
Entonces se libraron de las últimas prendas que llevaban encima, acomodándose para que luego el mayor empezara a explorar dentro del delicado chico.  
Avanzaron de a poco, para no lastimarse, el principio fue algo doloroso,pero luego de unos minutos el dolor se había esfumado, sintiendo ambos un placer inigualable.

-Nghh..A...Atsushi...m-más..ahh..

El obediente chico siguió sus ordenes, explorando más adentro con su miembro, y acelerando los vaivenes.

-Ahh...! Aka-chin..!

Ambos parecían fuera de sí, cada vez más excitados y jadeantes, con sus mentes nubladas y escuchando sólo los sonidos provenientes de sus bocas y los choques de sus pieles

Se abrazaron fuertemente para hacer los movimientos más fuertes, sintiendo pronto el clímax.

-A..Atsushi!..N-no puedo más..

Akashi parecía que comenzaba a gritar del placer, llegando a rasguñar la espalda del mayor, completamente sonrojado y con sus ojos cerrados. Atsushi en las mismas, dando toda su energía en los últimos vaivenes y rozando el punto sensible dentro de Akashi, llegó al clímax al mismo tiempo que su amado, quien se había encorvado por la onda de placer que pasó por todo su cuerpo en ese instante.

Luego de una larga pausa y neutralizar sus respiraciones, Atsushi sacó su miembro completamente mojado, y se acurrucó junto a su "novio", si podía llamarlo así, mirándolo a los ojos.

-Aka-chin..

-Si?

-Gracias por querer ir conmigo al parque

El chico de ojos bicolor soltó una pequeña risa-No me lo agradezcas, tonto

Murasakibara sonrió y luego le besó la frente

-Te amo

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Werelelele bueno eso fue todo, espero que les haya gustado y amen tanto esta pareja como yo ;w; _

_Agradezco a quienes se dieron el tiempo de leer esto :)_

_x-TurquoiseMoon-x_


End file.
